I forbid this relationship
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Mokuba and a guy 2x his age have been going out behind Seto’s back. But a certain blonde saw it and informed Seto. The teen is now furious. What will Mokuba do? if you don't like stories like this, then don't read it... Nothing explicit
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Forbid This Relationship**

**Summary: Mokuba and a guy 2x his age have been going out behind Seto's back. But a certain blonde saw it and informed Seto. The teen is now furious. What will Mokuba do? **

**Warning: there may be some rape in LATER chapters and there will be, of course, child abuse (in the later chapters) so if you don't like it then don't read it…that's all there is to it ^-^**

**NOTICE: Just so you know, there will be NO sex scenes, sorry 9.9  
oh and Mokuba's 11 and Seto's 16, just for your information.**

**I have nothing else to say so…enjoy ^-^**

◕ ‿‿ ◕

The setting was the park, a park that Mokuba goes to very much. It not very windy and the sun was setting. It was quiet and serene until—

"Mo~okieeeee!!" asked a guy, about 20, long dark blue hair, piercing black eyes.

Mokuba turned, "What is i-UWA!!!"

Before Mokuba could finish, he was attacked by the guy with hug, "Ha, you look so cute when you're surprised." The guy winked.

Mokuba blushed but smiled, "Kyou-kun…" Mokuba started to pout, "Don't do that! I can get a heart…"

Mokuba's nagging ceased when Kyou was just smiling at Mokuba.

Mokuba tilted, "W-what?" Kyou kept on smiling, "You stop nagging me when I smile at you then you make a cute confused face."

Mokuba giggled, "You know Kyou-kun; we can't keep hiding forever…Niisama…Niisama will find out sooner or later…"

Kyou sighed, "Mokie, when Seto finds out there will be nothing he can do about it. I love you and he can't break our bond, no matter how much power or money he has…he can't take you away from me."

Mokuba smiled and laid his head on kyou's thigh, Kyou put his arm around Mokuba as they watched the sunset.

Little did the couple know, a nosy blonde was watching.

Jou's eyes were wide open, '_M-Mokuba!? Oh my god…' _Jou grabbed his cell phone and took a picture of Mokuba and Kyou, '_I'm sorry Mokuba but this is for you…' _

At Kaiba manor

Seto opened the door, he saw who was there then he was going to close it again.

"No wait-it's about Mokuba!!" Jou yelled, fortunately Seto heard it, "Mutt…Mokuba's at the library, if you _must _you can bother him there."

"Library? Mokuba's not at a library!!" Jou yelled in disbelief, how could Mokuba _lie _to Seto?

Seto was getting mad, "Mutt, I know where Mokuba is, he told me and he would never lie to me."

Jou bit his lip but took out his phone and showed him the picture, "I'm sorry Kaiba, he's with a guy. Those two are on a date…I be their making out right now…"

Seto's face was red and full of anger, too much anger that I cannot describe.

"Jou…I appreciate you telling me this… " Seto asked through gritted teeth then he closed the door in Jou's face.

Jou instantly regretted that he told Seto this '_who knows what's going to happen to Mokuba from that guy and Kaiba…' _

Seto pulled out his phone and called Mokuba.

Mokuba and Kyou were _just _about to kiss until Kaiba called, "Damn it!!" Pouted Kyou, Mokuba bit his lip, "Um…Hi Niisama." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba…" Seto tried not to sound mad but he wanted to sound as if he need help, "…Mokuba…there's been an accident a-and…ugh…Mokuba…I-I need you…plea-please come ho—" The line was disconnected. 

Mokuba was really scared, "…Niisama!" Mokuba turned to Kyou with watery eyes, "Kyou, I'm sorry b-but Niisama…Niisama's in trouble, the line was disconnected and…" Few tears began to fall, "And he needs me…" Kyou smiled and wiped Mokuba's tears away.

"I'll take you there, come on." Kyou got up and those two went in his car.

Mokuba looked tense all the way there, '_I hope Niisama's ok, if he's hurt, I-I can never forgive myself…' _Mokuba started crying and Kyou started to worry, "Come on Mokie, don't cry. Were here."

Mokuba wiped his tears and was going in, he noticed Kyou there, "Kyou-kun…" "If there's some weird guy inside and you get hurt, how can I live with myself?"

When those ran in, Kyou almost got hit with two LARGE knives.

"GET AWAY FROM MOKUBA!!!" Seto screamed, eyes death glaring at Kyou.

◕ ‿‿ ◕

**Well what did you think?  
I don't have much to say but I hope you liked this story ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well what did you think?  
I don't have much to say but I hope you liked this story ^-^**

ʚ

"NIISAMA!!" Mokuba yelled, getting near Kyou. Kyou held Mokuba, "What the hell is your problem Kaiba!?" Seto was still mad—no I mean, he was _enraged_, "Mokuba, come here, NOW!"

Kyou gritted his teeth but then felt Mokuba's grip lighten, "Sorry, Kyou-kun…." Mokuba had tears in his eyes but no one noticed as he walked over to Seto.

Seto glared at Kyou, "Get out."

Kyou was headed towards the door, what else could he do? Seto had absolute control of the situation but Kyou had a grin on his face, "Ne Kaiba, before I go, just remember. You can't separate Mokuba and me no matter how hard you try. I _lo~ove _Mokie and you can't stop that." Kyou ran as Seto got out a gun.

Seto turned to Mokuba who a small smile on his face , "Mokuba…" He growled, "I-I don't know what to say. How could you be _gay_!? You're only 11 and why were you dating a guy old enough to be your father?" Mokuba didn't answer but had his eyes narrow, "…It's my love life, if I want to be gay, I can, if I want date guys older than me, _I can_…"

Seto's face was red, he couldn't believe what he was hearing from his baby brother, "You're 11, you're not _allowed _to have a love life!!!"

Mokuba couldn't stand this so he started saying things he didn't mean, "Yeah, well you're just mad cause you've never been in a relationship!!" Seto's grip tightened, for some reason, that truly hurt him, "Well maybe I never wanted a girlfriend, just like how I never _wanted _a _younger brother_!" Seto didn't realize how much effect that took on Mokuba.

Mokuba's eyes started water and a few tears did escape, "You're just jealous cause someone _actually _CARES about _me _and _wants _to spend time with _me_!!" Mokuba ran upstairs to his room.

Seto knew he should have gone upstairs but he was too fumed himself to sort things out.

Mokuba slammed the door shut and got on his bed, hugging his blue-eyes plushy, and thought hard on this, '_I can't believe Niisama said that! He lied to me, telling me was hurt, he never loved me!! He's just a LIAR!!' _Mokuba started crying, '_I hate my life! Niisama hates me so anytime I'm happy he has to ruin it…' _

Mokuba then thought, '_Who snitched on me?' _ Mokuba dropped the plushy and thought hard on it, '_Who could it have been, someone who knows me…Yugi? No, he wouldn't dare, Atem could have but Yugi would have said no since those two are dating. Anzu could have but she's too scared to get near a mad Seto. Honda, he's also gay so no….No, i-it couldn't have been Jou, h-he would never do this to me…but he said he thought of me as his little brother…and just like Seto he would freak….NO WAY! Jou wouldn't, he wouldn't ruin my life like that…'_

Mokuba didn't want to believe it, Jou couldn't have, when Seto and him got into one of their rare fights, he would always go to Jou for comfort.

Mokuba's phone rang, the caller I.D. was Kyou. Mokuba had a smile on his face, "Kyou-kun." He whispered.

"Mokuba, how's Seto?" Kyou asked, Mokuba frowned, "I don't want to talk about him…" "Why? What happened?" Mokuba bit his lip, "Please Kyou-kun, I really don't to talk about him." Kyou sighed but smiled, "Okay but Mokuba, you know that he can't stop me from seeing you, right?"

Mokuba smiled at that, "How can we see each other? I have a private tutor, Niisama had guards everywhere, there are cameras outside in places you wouldn't expect, a-and—" Kyou interrupted him, "How about you go and hang out with one of your trusted friends and they hand you over to me."

Mokuba's eyes saddened, "Well there was this one person I trusted but he told Niisama…well, I think he did…"

Kyou smiled reassuringly even though Mokuba couldn't see it, "Listen Mokie, anytime you want to get away from Kaiba, just call me and I'll take you in, Kay?" "Kay, but I can't just leave Niisama; he's never left me so how _can _I?"

There was a knock on the door that even Kyou heard, "Okay Mokie, I'll call you tomorrow, I love you." Mokuba wanted say 'I love you' back but Seto opened the door, luckily, he didn't see Mokuba talking on the phone.

"Mokuba…?" He said gently, Mokuba didn't look at him, "What is it Niisama?"

Seto sighed and sat next to the child, "Look, you're too young to date and none the less date a 25 year old." Mokuba didn't face, "I can date whoever I want and I'll see Kyou-kun again, and you can't do anything about it!"

Seto anger was rising, "Ha ha, funny, Mokuba…let me make this clear." Seto got up and glared at Mokuba, "You are _never _allowed to see him again and you're not _allowed _to be gay either."

Mokuba's eyes widened and stood up facing his brother in absolute rage, "You know what, just get out of my room!"

Seto smirked and said in a mocking tone, "_You're _room? No Mokuba, this is _my _room. Everything in this house belongs to me and if you live in _my _house, you have to follow by _my_ rules."

Mokuba just got angrier and with tears he pushed Seto out of his room, "I HATE YOU!!!"

Seto was taken back, "Moku—" **SLAM** "—ba…" Seto bit his slip, '_What just happened? Why did Mokuba say' that' to me? HOW could he say that to me? I was trying to help and protect him. IT'S ENTIRELY THAT BASTARD'S FAULT!!' _Seto was thinking that all the way to his office, he didn't believe Mokuba meant it so saying "I hate you" didn't affect Seto that much.

Mokuba was sobbing; he grabbed his blue-eyes plushy and threw it against the wall.

Mokuba remembered what Kyou told him '_Listen Mokie, anytime you want to get away from Kaiba, just call me and I'll take you in, Kay?' _

Mokuba thought about it, he didn't want to live under Seto's rules anymore; he _wanted _to be with Kyou. Mokuba pulled out his cell phone with a blank face and dialed Kyou's number, "Hello? It's me Mokuba."

"Oh Mokie, what is it?" Kyou asked in a happy tone. Mokuba still had a blank face, "Can I live with you…?" Kyou was strangely happy, "Yeah! Of course!! Okay Mokie, I'll pick you up tomorrow but right now I have to go, okay? Love you." Before Mokuba could have another word, Kyou hung up.

Mokuba thought if what he did was the right decision, '_Niisama doesn't love m; he doesn't care about me so I'd be doing him a favor…' _

Kyou put his cell phone down and went back to bed.

There was yawn but not from Kyou, "Uwaaa, Ky~o~ou~u, who was that?" asked a man with short orange hair and blue eyes, "Is it that Mokuba brat?"

Kyou nodded and put his arms around the other man, "Yeah." "I thought you gave him to Ro already." The man said nuzzling deeper into Kyou's chest.

Kyou smiled, "No not yet, one of Mokuba's friends ratted us out but now the plan's able to work again because of Kaiba, now Mokuba's going to live with us."

The man pouted, "So when he comes here _then _you'll hand him over to Ro cause I don't like it when you two are kissing and touching! You're mine and mine _only_…"

Kyou chuckled, "You're jealous of a _kid_? If you're jealous of this, then you're going to get a _lot _more jealous when—" "SHUT UP!!" The man's grip on Kyou tightened, "I know what your plan is!! I just….I just…I'm not jealous either…"

Before Kyou began to kiss the man, he whispered seductively, "Good because you should know, you're my only love."

ʚ

…**kay…I really don't have anything to say so…yeaaaaaahhh…O-O  
oh yeah, what did you think of the ending? xD  
Review please ^-^  
I'd be happy if you did *w***


	3. Chapter 3

**Uwa, I haven't worked on this story for a long time huh. Honestly, I kind of forgot about it, heh heh ^-^; sorry**

---ʚ---

It was the next day and the Kaiba brothers are still mad but only slightly.

Mokuba came downstairs a bit nervously for breakfast. When he arrived, Seto was already eating breakfast.

Mokuba sat on one of the chairs but he sat a bit far from Seto.

After a few second of eating, Mokuba couldn't stand the silence, he never had this kind of silence even if it was for a few seconds, "Um…so Niisama…"

Seto stopped eating and looked at Mokuba who quickly turned, not wanting to face Seto. "Mokuba…" was all Seto said then he left.

Mokuba was watching Seto leave but then he asked in quiet voice, "Why do you keep running from me?"

Seto turned to Mokuba, with s hint of shock in his face, "I'm not running from you. I would never run from you but the question is…Will you run from me?" With that Seto left to go to work.

Mokuba just sat there, not even eating; in fact, he barely ate in the first place, "…I'm sorry Niisama…but…but you practically forced me to make this choice…" Mokuba stood up and left to his room.

When he arrived, he heard his phone ring, "Hello?" Mokuba asked, knowing it can be none other than Kyou.

"Oh Mokie, start packing your things, I'm almost near your place." Kyou stated cheerfully. Mokuba scanned the floor for a second then began to pack. He didn't want to waste any time; Mokuba replied, "…Okay Kyou-kun…" Kyou frowned, "Mokie, what's wrong? If you feel as if you don't want to do this, I'm okay with it." Mokuba's eyes widened, "No, I want to do this! I-it's just…Niisama…I'll be leaving him and I just feel guilty but I am still mad at him a little." Kyou smiled even though Mokuba couldn't see it, "You know, I can give a few more days to think about this?" Mokuba bit his lip, "No, I want to go today. Niisama…Niisama will barely notice." Mokuba heard a small noise, "Kyou I'm so sorry, I have to go. Call me again when you come." Then Mokuba hung up without hearing anything from Kyou.

Seto knocked on the door, "Mokuba, can I come in?" Mokuba tried to have a cheerful voice, "Yeah."

Seto opened the door and sat next to Mokuba, "Mokuba, I thought you were talking to someone. Who was it?"

Mokuba was putting his cell phone on this drawer, so with his back turned he replied, "I was talking with Jou."

Seto seemed a bit suspicious, "Really. Why don't you look me and say it?" Mokuba's eyes narrowed and he turned to his older sibling, "What? Don't you believe me Niisama?" Seto got off Mokuba's bed, "Mokuba, you've lied to once or maybe you lied to me more than once. I don't really know so I won't be that surprised if you lied to me again."

Mokuba looked at his shoes, "Niisama…I don't want to start a fight but if I have to but I will start an argument, only if I have to." Seto sighed, "Mokuba, I don't want to fight either. I hate fighting with you, you should know that."

Mokuba sneered, "Really? You looked as if you enjoyed fighting with me yesterday."

Seto's temper was rising and right when he was about to slightly yell, Mokuba's phone rang.

They both looked at the phone and simultaneously lunged for it but Mokuba, who was closer to it, reached it first. He didn't even talk on it, already knowing who it was. He grabbed his bag and his phone then ran to the door.

Seto ran after Mokuba, "Mokuba, where do you think you're going!?!?" Mokuba had a string of tears but was able to control them.

Mokuba made it to the main room, he opened the door and Kyou was there.

"Hi Mokuba, why do you look exhausted?" Kyou asked bending down to Mokuba's height.

Mokuba looked back, Seto didn't come yet, "Kyou-kun, we have to hurry or Nii—"

"Mokuba!"Seto growled, he stopped running when he made it to the stairs, "What happened to you? Because of that _man_ you're…you're leaving me…"

That comment stung, Mokuba never_ wanted_ to leave Seto, it just got that way because of how Seto was acting.

Mokuba bit his lip, "Niisama—"

Seto clenched his hands, "No Mokuba. If you go with him then you are never allowed to step foot on my property ever again."

Mokuba eyes widened, "Y-you don't mean that? Do…do you?"

Seto's eyes narrowed into a glare, "Yes I do. If you go with _him_ then you are not my brother whom I care for. You'll just be another child whose life was destroyed by the hands of a pedophile."

Mokuba had a blank face, he loved Kyou and he loved Seto too, "Niisama…I'm sorry but I'm going with Kyou."

Seto was actually surprised but hid that emotion quickly, "Fine Mokuba, but as of now, we are officially not brothers anymore."

Mokuba didn't say anything as he left his older brother to live with Kyou.

Kyou on the other hand, smirked in a bloodthirsty way but no one saw it.

---ʚ---


	4. Chapter 4

۞ΦΦ۞

Mokuba was in Kyou's car, his face was on the window as he looked at his brother closing the door to the mansion. A few tears fell. Mokuba stopped looking at the manor and turned frontward , he pulled his feet up to his chest and sobbed.

Kyou pulled over and brought Mokuba into his arms, "Mokie~e, please stop crying! My heart just aches when I hear your sobs."

Mokuba's sobbing somewhat stopped, "Kyou-kun, I'm so sorry…b-but I miss Niisama. He's my brother and I love him." Kyou smirked but Mokuba's head was on Kyou's chest so he didn't notice.

"Oh poor Mokie!" Kyou cried, "Kaiba…he couldn't accept us so he didn't want you as a brother anymore. You love him as much as a brother could but Kaiba, he hates you. If he really cared would he make you make _that kind _of decision? He doesn't deserve you Mokie, he doesn't care about you."

Mokuba tightened his hold on Kyou but then after a few moments he let go and stated, "Okay, we can go to your place now."

Kyou nodded giving Mokuba smile of reassurance and he began to drive.

After a few moments, they made it to Kyou's place, it was a bit bigger than a regular house and the place looked peaceful but a little scary.

Kyou helped Mokuba out of the car, "So Mokie, do you like my house?"

Mokuba nodded, "Ne Kyou-kun, who's that guy" Kyou's sweat dropped, "Well Mokie, that guy over there is my business partner and he lives with me since his parents kicked him out of his place. He'll be staying us for a while, is that okay?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

The guy ran up to Kyou and Mokuba, "Baka Kyou! You left without saying anything, I was beginning to worry…BAKA!!! "

Kyou rubbed the back of his head, "S-sorry Yukio, you were sleeping so I didn't want to bother you. Oh and here's Mokuba, I told you about him, remember?"

Yukio glared for a moment but then smiled and bent down to Mokuba's height, "Kyaa, Kyou told me so much about you. You're much cuter in person." Yukio giggled and took hold of both Mokuba's hands, "Ne Mo-kun, let's be friends! Kay?"

Mokuba was actually a bit stunned and he could've sworn Yukio tightened his grip on his hands but he smiled anyway, "Yeah."

Yukio stood up, still holding one of Mokuba's hands, "Come on Mo-kun, I'll take you to your room. Can I see your bag?"

Mokuba nodded, giving his bag to Yukio. The older male threw it to Kyou, "Kyou, carry it for him." Yukio, already walking, turned to Mokuba, "So Mo-kun, I know you and Kyou are in a relationship, do you like being with him?"

Mokuba blushed, "Y-yeah."

Yukio grinned, "Want to get more intimate—" Kyou grabbed Yukio away from Mokuba, "Well, Yukio, do have the keys? Or is the door open?" Yukio stared for a moment, '_What the hell…? That's the worst cover up I heard in years!'_ he thought.

Yukio sighed, "_The door's open_. I'm going to make dinner, I guess. There's nothing _better _to do anymore." Yukio growled.

Mokuba walked up to Kyou and pulled on his sleeve gently, "Ne Kyou-kun, can I have my bag back? I want to get my phone." Kyou nodded, handing Mokuba his bag back.

When Mokuba got inside the house, Kyou took him upstairs, "Okay Mokie, this is your room. If you need anything, call me." Mokuba nodded.

As soon as Kyou left Mokuba lied on his new bed and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, a memory came in Mokuba mind.

~*Flashback*~  
_"Niisama!!" Cried 5 year old Mokuba, "Niisama!!"  
10 year old Seto quickly came rushing towards his brother, "Mokuba, what's wrong?" Seto brought Mokuba in to his chests. "Niisama, why don't you ever go with one of the parents?"  
Seto frowned, "Because I don't want to leave you. You should know that already."  
Mokuba looked at Seto this time, "Do you promise…?"  
Seto frowned, "Promise what?"  
Mokuba looked at his shoes, "Do you Promise that you'll never leave me?"  
Seto smiled and nodded, "Will you leave me?"  
Mokuba smiled and hugged his Niisama, "I promise that I'll never leave you!!"  
Seto laughed, "So, where did you get that question into your mind?"  
Now Mokuba frowned sadly, "T-the bullies said that—"  
Seto, already knowing how this conversation was going, prevented Mokuba from finishing, "I get it, you know Mokuba, by now you should've known not to trust them. All they want to do is hurt you."  
Mokuba still had a frown, "Y-yeah but…sorry…"  
Seto sighed, he didn't want to upset Mokuba, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you…"  
There was a silence but Mokuba broken it by grabbing Seto's hand, "Come on Niisama, let's play!"  
Seto's sweat dropped as he was getting dragged by Mokuba.  
_~*End of Flashback*~

Mokuba opened his eyes and sighed, usually Seto would be the one breaking a promise. This is the first time Mokubabroke one, a pretty big promise. "I'm sorry Niisama…I really am…" Mokuba said to himself.

The 11 year old got out of bed, "There's no use moping around, maybe Kyou-kun would understand if I want to go back but what if Kyou-kun said is true. What is Niisama doesn't really love me anymore!?"

Mokuba looked through his bag, "Aha! I found my phone." He dialed Seto number, "Come on Niisama, pick it up…please…" It was ringing but no one picked it up. The tears were starting to form but Mokuba blinked them away.

Mokuba wanted to go to the manor, to see Seto but he wanted to ask Kyou first. You know, so he could get a ride.

Mokuba was walking downstairs but then stopped suddenly when he heard Yukio and Kyou talking with each other.

"Ky~o~ou~u!! When will the brat leave? I _hate _him!" Yukio complained.

Kyou frowned, "Not so loud, he could hear you and you know that plan." The other male growled, "Of course I know the plan but why do you want to have sex with _him_?"

Kyou snickered, "Because the kid's cute and I want to fuck one more kid before I stop and he's perfect." Yukio glared, "Is Ro going to kill him? Because if he is, I want to help!" Kyou laughed, "Look, I don't _love _the kid. I'm just saying that but I really _love _you." Yukio was getting tears in his eyes, "Then don't follow the plan entirely!"

Kyou frowned and brought Yukio into his arms, "Yukio, don't cry, you know I don't like it when you cry. I promise, having Mokuba here will be fun for you too."

Yukio smirked, "Yeah, I already have a few plans."

Mokuba was heartbroken, "Kyou…" not adding the kun, "…you liar…"

۞ΦΦ۞

**Uwa, now this is where the story gets fun, for me at least…9w9  
I had some trouble with the flashback, I didn't know what to do for it but I still wanted to make somewhat cute =+=  
And you know I love reviews, favs and alerts are great but you shouldn't undervalue reviews either xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is where the abuse and (attempted) rape happens, if you don't like that, then please don't read…**

OoO*OoO

Kyou and Yuki both turned to Mokuba who was crying but still had an angry glare in his eyes.

Kyou smirked, "Well Mokie—" Mokuba interrupted with a yell, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!!! Niisama…Niisama's the only one who can call me that!!!"

Yukio growled and walked up to Mokuba, "You brat. Don't yell at Kyou like that!" Yukio grabbed Mokuba's hair and pulled him down.

"Yukio…" Kyou said disapprovingly which caused Yukio to loosen his grip on Mokuba's hair, only a little.

A smirk formed on Kyou's, "Take him up to the bedroom." Yukio bit his lip but did as he was told, "Come on brat."

Yukio kept pulling on Mokuba's hair; "Let me go!! Let. Me. GO!!" Mokuba cried. Yukio was struggling a little but still kept the only bit of calmness he had left _until _Mokuba bit him on his hand.

Yukio screamed and held his hand which was now bleeding.

Mokuba spit out some blood then wiped his face. Kyou's eyes widened when he saw that Mokuba was about to run for it. The pedophile then grabbed Mokuba and lifted him up on his shoulder, "You're not getting away from me!!"

Yukio had eyes of the devil when he saw Mokuba over Kyou's shoulder.

Kyou took Mokuba to his room and threw him on the bed, "Alright Mokuba." Kyou started to take off his shirt.

Mokuba's eyes widened, "…N-no…" was all he could say. Mokuba blinked once then started to make a dash for it but Kyou, angered, grabbed Mokuba and threw him against a wall, "Don't disobey me!!"

Kyou started to choke Mokuba.

Tears started to well up, "…le-let go...!" Mokuba cried out his voice very feeble.

Kyou started to laugh manically and started to press harder on Mokuba's neck causing Mokuba to cry out.

Mokuba held on to Kyou's arms and dug his nails deep into his arms.

Kyou loosened his grip—in pain—just enough for Mokuba to kick him in his gut.

Kyou fell over and Mokuba ran to the window. Since the room wasn't that high, Mokuba was able to jump out of the window.

Unfortunately, the trees were in the way of a safe trip down.

When Mokuba landed, he had bruises and twigs all over, and he was bleeding too. Maybe jumping out of a window wasn't _that _good of an idea.

Kyou looked out the window and screeched, "MOKUBA, YOU DAMN BRAT!! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

Mokuba looked up at Kyou and glared. He clenched his hands then ran. It might of looked as if Mokuba was just running randomly to places but in reality, he was going back to Kaiba Manor.

Kyou ran downstairs. Yukio grabbed a hold of him, "What happened? I heard a few noises. W-where's the brat?"

Kyou snarled, "He jumped out of the window. My guess is that he's going back to Kaiba's place. Help me find him!!!" Yukio was glad inside but had a worried face, just as an act, "Alright, let's get the car."

Kyou shook his head, "There's no fuel in the car!! Come on, we don't have any time to lose!!" Kyou grabbed Yukio's arm and ran out of the house.

Mokuba made it to his home but there were 2 guards guarding it. Mokuba bit his lip, he knew them too. When Seto made Mokuba wait outside, he would talk to those two until Seto came.

Mokuba walked up to those two, "Hi, can you guys open the gates for me?" Mokuba smiled cutely.

The guards—Allen and Dan—both shook their heads. Allen frowned, "I'm sorry _Mokuba,_" usually people who work for the Kaiba's call Mokuba "Master Mokuba", "Mr. Kaiba ordered us not to let you in."

Mokuba's eyes widened, he looked at Dan but Dan turned his head. Mokuba balled his hands into fists and lowered his head, "Please Allen, Dan…" he lifted his head, "Let me in! I need to see Niisama. I-I have to apologize." The tears started to fall, "I-I…please, let me in…"

Allen looked at Dan and he nodded, "We can't, I'm sorry. Mr. Kaiba would have our heads if we let you in."

Dan bent down to Mokuba's level and whispered in his ear, "Mr. Kaiba's still looking for a guard to guard the back door of the manor. You still have the key to the manor…"

Mokuba widened at realization. He shook his head then smiled, "Thank you." When he took a few steps to go to the back door, he stopped then returned to the guards.

He had on a serious face, "This is a request. If a guy with long blue hair and black eyes come here and say that his name is Kyou. Do not, please, _do not _let him in."

Allen's eyes narrowed, "Mr. Kaiba also told us about him. Don't worry, just make up with your brother."

Mokuba nodded then left.

When he reached the back door, he grabbed his locket the put it in front of the scanner on the door. This light turned green then scanned Mokuba.

**SCANNING MOKUBA KAIBA **

**ACCESS DENIED**

Mokuba's heart skipped a beat, "H-how did he do that?" Mokuba closed his eyes tightly then opened them, "Well I'm not going to give up! I didn't give during the time with Gozaburo and I won't now!"

Mokuba crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and thought hard.

He opened his eyes and noticed the trees…

A smile-smirk formed on Mokuba's face as he was climbing a tree.

Mokuba stopped half-way when he spotted a window leading to Seto's office. He was close enough to jump on to it. Sure he'd get hurt when he crashes through the window but he's bruised all over now. A _few_ more cuts will be barely noticeable.

Mokuba took a deep breath, his heart was beating, "One false move and I die…" Mokuba tightened his grip, "If Niisama really doesn't love me anymore, dying isn't that bad…" Mokuba loosened his grip.

"1…2…3…ju-JUMP!!" Mokuba closed his eyes then jumped.

Mokuba's face hit the office window but it didn't open; Mokuba's heart began to beat rapidly and tears were forming as he began to fall…

OoO*OoO

**Awww Mokie TT^TT**

**I know there wasn't any rape in this but I WILL NOT have Mokuba lose his innocence by some OC, no way, NOT HAPPENING!! DX**

**So you could say it was attempted, ne?**

**Yeah, I hope I didn't write Kyou's identity twice in this whole story. I can't remember if I did before so I wrote it in this.**

**There's only one more chapter left or maybe two. I haven't wrote it yet so I don't know but I do have the next chapter planned so I'll update the next chapter soon**

**And remember everyone….REVIEW!! I love them and they make me happy ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**OoO*OoO**

When Mokuba noticed he wasn't dead—or brutally injured—he opened his eyes. He looked up and noticed Isono pulling him up.

"Hold on Master Mokuba, I'm trying!" Isono whispered, clearly not wanting to be heard by Seto but loud enough for Mokuba to hear.

Mokuba looked up, "I-Isono!?"

After a few seconds, Mokuba was able to get inside the manor with the help of Isono. Mokuba was on the floor. Isono sat next to him, making sure he was alright. A few glass shards fractured his skin but it's barely noticeable unless you get really near him.

It was a quiet moment expect for Mokuba breathing hard. When Mokuba recovered, he looked up at Isono, "T-thank you so much for saving me Isono."

Isono smiled and helped Mokuba up. When Mokuba was standing, Isono frowned, "What were you thinking Master Mokuba? You could've died! If I wasn't there when you decided to—"

Mokuba didn't listen; he just started to run out of the office while Isono was talking. Mokuba put his hands on his hips, "Hm, where could Niisama be? I know he doesn't have a meeting today…he could be—"

"Right behind you." Spoke a male in a cold manner.

Mokuba turned and smiled, "Niisama!" he ran to hug him but Seto pushed him away, "You are _not _my brother now get out before I call security."

Mokuba gritted his teeth and stood his ground, "Niisama, please, hear me out—"

Before Mokuba could finish, Seto started to drag Mokuba to the door. The younger brother bit Seto's hand causing him to throw Mokuba off.

"Mokuba!?" Seto scolded, holding his bit hand.

Since Mokuba cared about Seto, he didn't bite hard enough to make his hand bleed, "Now Niisama, _listen to me_!" There was silence so Mokuba thought Seto would listen, "I'm sorry, I really am. I know I must have hurt you so much and I know I broke a promise but Niisama, I mean it. I'm sorry!"

Seto smirked and crossed his arms, "Me, hurt? Yeah right. I was happy when you left. You were a bother from the beginning."

Mokuba was taken back but he couldn't believe that, "You're a good actor Niisama but you can't fool me. You don't hate me. I know you don't."

Seto made a "tch" sound, "You think you know everything don't you? You left me for a pedophile who wanted to rape you, correct? Well Mokuba, I don't care about you anymore and you really were a bother ever since you were born."

Mokuba started to tremble. His vision was getting a bit blurry and was feeling light-headed, "I…I still don't believe you! I-I still don't believe that you hate me!" Mokuba started to walk a bit clumsily towards Seto and he put his hand on his head.

Seto made no movement to help, "I do. You don't have to believe me, you can just keep thinking that I still love you until you're old and senile but that won't change the fact I have no more feelings for you. Good feelings that is."

Mokuba stopped stumbling towards Seto until he was a foot or two away from him, "Then say it…say that you hate me."

Seto tensed up. Honestly, he never meant those words but Mokuba left him so hurt. His pride is in the way of forgiving Mokuba. The older Kaiba growled, "_Get out_! Get out Mokuba."

A smile-ish smirk formed on Mokuba's face, "No, if you won't say it, I won't leave. You don't hate me. You're just saying all those cruel things but you don't mean them."

Seto gritted his teeth; regret filled his mind when he grabbed Mokuba's hair and was dragging him to the door.

"Itai! Niisama you're hurting me!!" Mokuba complained with only one eye open.

Seto literally threw Mokuba out of his manor, "If I come back in a few minutes and still see you here, I'LL CALL THE COPS!!" he screamed before he slammed the door on Mokuba's face, making him flinch.

Seto had his back against the door, he let himself fall, "Mokuba…" he breathed, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry …" Seto stood up but still had his back against the door, "but…I won't forgive you that easily…" Seto closed his eyes; he was trying to drain out the sound of Mokuba slamming his hands against the door.

Mokuba growled, "Open the door Niisama!!!" The black-haired child wouldn't give up; he's not that type of child to give up that easily especially when it involved his Niisama.

Mokuba clenched his hands into fists and smashed both his fists against the door, "DON'T IGNORE ME!!"

As Mokuba was about to slam his fists again, he was forcibly spun around by a pedophile who goes by the name, Kyou.

Seto's eyes shot open when it became quiet, he hesitated on opening the door, "I've raised Mokuba and he's not the type to give up…but…" Seto snarled and thought, _'I-I…I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM!! He betrayed me, and I won't forgive him…and I still can't hate him… '_

Mokuba's eyes widened in fear, "T-the guards…" Mokuba tried backing up but he was already against the wall. The guards were on the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

Kyou smirked and caressed his hand against Mokuba's face, "You look even cuter when you're hurt and scared."

Mokuba shuddered but still kept his composure. Kyou blinked, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mokuba shook his head, "Baka" was the only thing Mokuba said before he screamed, "Niisama, help me!!!"

Kyou's eyes widened and he covered Mokuba's mouth with his hand, "Shut up! SHUT UP GAKI [brat]!!" but saying that didn't stop Mokuba.

Mokuba kept squirming, "Pedophile!! PEDOPHILE!!!"

Kyou's eyes were daggers as he punched Mokuba in his stomach.

Mokuba's pupils shrunk, "…u-ugh…" he groaned but the force put into the punch wasn't enough to knock him out. Kyou grabbed Mokuba and put him on his shoulder as he headed back to his home.

Seto was half-way to the stairs till he heard the yelling, "Mokuba!" He ran as fast as he could to the door.

When he opened the door, Mokuba was gone.

Seto's heart raced, "N-no…" Seto cursed himself then went back inside the manor, "ISONO!!" Isono quickly came downstairs, "Yes Kaiba-sama?" Seto snarled, "Call the cops. You know what to tell them!" Isono nodded and left.

Seto grabbed one of his car keys and left to go find Mokuba.

Currently, the pedophile and the shota were walking in the park. Mokuba was biting on Kyou's shoulder and screaming, "Let me go"

Kyou frowned, "When will you just shut up? No one's going to here you either so screaming won't do you any good but if you moan for me—OWWW!!"

Mokuba bit even harder on Kyou's arm, Kyou dropped Mokuba who was running for his life.

"YOU-ow-GAKI!!! COME BACK HERE!!" Kyou yelled, chasing after Mokuba.

Kyou grabbed Mokuba arm, almost dislocating his shoulder blade.

"Ahh!" Mokuba cried. Kyou smirked and pulled Mokuba close to his face, "Let's make a deal Mokuba. We'll both wait here for Ro and I won't hurt you as long as you don't run. Fair?"

Mokuba, too scared to deny it, nodded. Kyou smiled, "Good boy, you'll get a reward."

Kyou forcibly kissed Mokuba.

When Mokuba tried to push Kyou off, Kyou only deepened the kiss which caused small moans escape from Mokuba.

Kyou parted his lips, "You are such a good boy, _Mokie_."

Mokuba tightened his grip on his pants. Kyou frowned, "Look Mokie, when Ro comes, call me Master and be _happy_, okay?"

Mokuba bit his lip, "Fine and don't call me Mokie…_ever_…" Kyou rubbed Mokuba's head and brought him into his chest, "I promise Mokuba, you'll have a better life with Ro. Ro will treat you as a princess…"

Mokuba scowled, "I'm a boy. How can I be a princess? Also, I had a great life…before you showed up... You're selling me to him, right? I'll only be an item for that "Ro" guy. Once he gets bored with me, he'll just toss me aside."

In 20 minutes, Ro and a few other guards, a sigh of relief came from Mokuba, during those 20 minutes, Kyou tried to rape him right there in public. The thought of Ro being _slightly _better than Kyou was shattered.

Kyou whispered in Mokuba's ear, "Remember, be happy and call me Master."

Mokuba glared then sighed, he had a plan. The percentage of the plan working was low—incredibly low—but what else did he have to lose?

Mokuba swallowed his dignity—as if he had any left—and swung his arm around Kyou's waist, "Ne ne Master, who's the guy wearing a lot of rings?"

Kyou, clearly off guard, chuckled, "H-he's Ro. The one you're going with."

Mokuba pouted, "I don't wanna!! I wanna stay with Master. Master's much better than a stinky old—"

Kyou pinched Mokuba, "_Now now Mokie_, be good."

Ro laughed, "He's a good boy but why is he bruised all over."

Kyou blinked then looked at Mokuba; he _just _noticed how awful Mokuba looks. Then he back at Ro, "This guy kidnapped Mokuba but then I saved him. Unfortunately the guy abused Mokuba and almost raped him. Then I had to come here quickly so I didn't have enough time to fix him up. I hope it's not a problem?"

Ro shook his head, "You have such a wonderful bond with Mokuba. I might feel guilty when or _if _I take him with me…" there was a sigh, "…so I brought someone to sweeten the deal.

Kyou grinned, "Sweeten the deal? You have something for me." Ro shook his head, "Some_one_, a teen male."

Kyou's eyes widened, he always wanted a slave; he had to give Mokuba up so Mokuba doesn't count. The pedophile kept his composure, "A slave and money. You must really want Mokuba."

Mokuba still had a pout, "I. Don't. Wanna. Go!!! I wanna stay with Master." Fake tears were now falling. Mokuba buried his face on Kyou's arm while he mumbled, "I don't wanna go!!"

Ro frowned, "He must really like you. Well…here's the boy I'm offering along with the money." Ro made a hand gesture at one of the guards.

One of the guards nodded and ran to the car. When he came back, he was dragging a male blonde with dark brown eyes who was wearing a Domino High School uniform.

Mokuba's eyes widened and he whispered, "Jou…"

Mokuba shook his head and yelled at Ro, "What are you doing with Jou!!"

Ro, shocked, "You're not very cute when you yell. Kyou, I thought he was controlled." Kyou nudged at Mokuba.

Mokuba clenched his hands, he didn't want to continue with the plan in front of Jounouchi……He released his grip from Kyou and bowed, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Jounouchi blinked at Mokuba and he did yell something, many things in fact but his mouth was taped shut.

One of the guards grabbed Jounouchi's hair and told him to 'shut up'.

Mokuba wanted to yell 'don't hurt him' but in his situation, he couldn't. Jounouchi just growled.

Kyou frowned, "He doesn't behave very well." Ro sighed, "Yes I know but I thought you could train him. You trained Mokuba and he's very well behaved."

Mokuba tightened his grip on Kyou, enough to hurt him—slightly—as he whispered, "You _trained _me?"

Kyou nervously chuckled, "I guess I could train the teen. What's his name?"

Ro shrugged, "I just found him on the streets. He looked cute enough for your standards so I got him for you."

Kyou's sweat dropped, "That's fine. I'll name him myself but anyway, I can't make the decision without Yukio. I have to have him—"

"GIVE HIM THE DAMN KID!!" yelled a jagged voice.

Mokuba, Kyou, and Jounouchi all turned to the voice, it belonged to Yukio. A few seconds after Mokuba realized it was Yukio, another plan was progressing in his mind.

Mokuba grinned mischievously.

Yukio stopped next to Jounouchi panting, "Just ah…s-sell…sell ah Ro—my throat hurts—the uh…ah t-th…the kid!!"

Jounouchi moved away from Yukio a bit.

Kyou tensed up, he didn't want to give Mokuba up. Not after how cute and clingy Mokuba acted.

Yukio growled, "Well?" Ro turned to Kyou, "Well, Kyou?" Kyou closed eyes for a second then opened them. He made his decision but before he said it Mokuba yelled, "NO!!! I wanna stay with Master." Then he grinned, "No one is as good in bed as Master is."

They _all_ stared at that but Yukio glared, he wanted to _kill _Mokuba but he had enough willpower. Jounouchi just…well…imagine Seto but not _that _angry, mostly shocked.

Mokuba continued, "I bet you're not half the man Master is." Mokuba was staring at Yukio as he said that.

Veins pulsed as Yukio lunged at Mokuba.

Yukio was on top of Mokuba. He was pressing on Mokuba's neck, "How _dare _you! I don't care if I do get charged with murder. _I'll kill you_!!"

Kyou dragged Yukio off Mokuba, "LET ME GO KYOU!!! LET. ME. GO!!"

Mokuba coughed a little but he still had an arrogant smirk, "Eh? Is Yukio-san _jealous_ of me? Well, I can understand why. Kyou wanted to have sex with me because I'm cute and lovable. He just slept with you because you were available."

Yukio's nostrils flared, he was getting angrier by the minute and Mokuba, knowing that, continued, "I mean really, what kind of guy would still want to be with Kyou, knowing that he wanted to rape me?"

Yukio's face was blank, "H-he's right…" Yukio turned to Kyou, "Don't you love me?"

Kyou was getting tensed, "Y-yes, of course I do." Yukio growled, "LIAR!! Then why did you want rape Mokuba? Aren't I enough?"

Kyou and Yukio started to argue in front of Ro who trying to help calm Yukio down. Ro isn't _that _bad. The only bad quality about him is that he wants to buy children and use them as slaves but other than that he's a kind person.

Mokuba smirked, they forgot all about him. Mokuba sneaked over to Jounouchi. There were no guards near him. Mokuba grabbed Jounouchi's shirt and whispered, "Come on, they're distracted. I'll explain later but now, _let's go_!!" Jounouchi nodded and began running with Mokuba.

**OoO*OoO**

**I****'****m so sorry it took so long. I really am TT~TT  
I tried so hard on finishing this chapter early but then I got distracted………a lot……=A=  
Then things came up…=+=  
But anyway, I'd be really happy if you'd review :3**


	7. Chapter 7

oOo*oOo

Mokuba and Jounouchi stopped running when they made it around a corner. It took a while for them to regain their breath. The younger Kaiba used his teeth to get the rope off of Jounouchi's hands. Then Mokuba helped get the tape off of Jounouchi's mouth.

Jounouchi fell to his knees and coughed a little bit. Mokuba put his hand on Jounouchi's back in comfort, "Are you okay?"

Jounouchi glared at Mokuba, "I was just randomly kidnapped off the street then I was almost sold to a pedophile!! Do you think I'm _okay_!?!?"

Mokuba flinched; he never liked being yelled at. Mokuba frowned, "Well you don't have to yell, it's not my fault."

Jounouchi sighed, "I'm sorry…so, care to explain what just _happened_?"

Mokuba didn't look at Jounouchi, "Sorry…I know that I said I'd explain but-but I just _can't_."

Jounouchi didn't say anything else after that; he didn't want to pester the poor kid. Mokuba began walking without saying anything else. Jounouchi followed.

After a few seconds Jounouchi yelled, "THAT'S IT!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS SILENCE ANYMORE!!" Jounouchi grabbed Mokuba's shoulders, brought him only a few inches away from his face, and yelled some more, "SPEAK TO ME DAMN IT!!"

Mokuba blinked, "J-Jou?" Jounouchi's face turned scarlet, he let go of Mokuba, "Sorry, I just don't like being silent in a situation like this. It's uncomfortable."

The child laughed lightly, "You don't have to apologize, I know how you feel."

Ro held onto Yukio who was just yelling and crying, "Bastard!! How long did you think you could use me?! Huh? You don't have an answer for that, do you!!"

Ro tried to be helpful, "C-come on now Yu-kun, don't cry~." Ro glared at Kyou, giving him a look that said, "Do something"

Kyou sighed, he looked around to see Mokuba but he wasn't there, anger was filling Kyou's heart, "Shut up Yukio." He spat.

Yukio blinked, his crying stopped but his mouth gaped slightly.

Kyou glared at Yukio, "You're little _fit_caused Mokuba and that blonde kid to escape. I admit, I did use you but now I was wrong at that. Using you was a mistake."

Kyou left leaving both Ro and Yukio in a shock. Ro's grip on Yukio loosened causing Yukio to fall on his knees.

Ro swallowed, "Y-Yu-kun?" Ro was about to gently touch Yukio's shoulder but Yukio slapped it away and ran the opposite direction of Kyou.

Ro frowned, "Not even a goodbye?" he sighed then left to go somewhere else.

Yukio gritted his teeth, "I'll show you Kyou! I'll do something to make you love-no, _worship_ the ground I walk on!!

Jounouchi stopped walking, he looked up at the sky and put his arm over his eyes, "Ah Mokuba, it's raining."

Mokuba noticed it but he didn't care, all he cared was about seeing Seto. Thunder crashed but that didn't scare him, he's been through so much, something as little as thunder was nothing.

The rain started to pour harder.

Jounouchi frowned, "Tch, come on, let's go find shelter." Mokuba nodded and ran alongside with Jounouchi.

Seto growled, "Damn it." It was raining and he could see the road but he can't see people that clearly.

Seto closed his eyes for a second then opened them again. When his eyes were opened, the brunette saw two people running in the rain. One small with long dark hair and the other was tall with short light colored hair.

Seto bit his lip, '_I-it could be…gods, who am I kidding. Those two are just some kids playing in the rain…'_

The CEO's eyes widened when the smaller kid stopped running and looked at Seto. One thing Seto noticed about the kid was that he was wearing a card-shaped locket. Then the kid started running even faster than he did before.

Seto tightened his grip on the steering wheel and followed the boy.

Mokuba tried to run faster to catch up with Jounouchi, '_Oh my god! Niisama's here. I can tell from his car! I-I change my mind, I don't want to see—'_

His train of thought was broken when he heard his name being called, "MOKUBA!!" Mokuba's head shot up, he knew that voice. Before he could say anything he was crushed in a hug by Seto, "Gods Mokuba, I was _so _worried. I'm so sorry about everything. _I really am_!!"

Jounouchi finally caught up with Mokuba, "Oi Mo…K-Kaiba…?" the blonde was kind of surprised to see Seto here but was also relieved.

Mokuba didn't look at his brother when he was released from Seto's grip. Seto mentally frowned but physically, he smiled half-heartedly, "I'm glad you're not hurt."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes at Seto, "I have bruises everywhere, I have twigs in my hair, and I'm bleeding slightly. Do you still think I'm not hurt?" Mokuba sighed, "I _am _hurt, you know. Physically and…emotionally …"

Seto had pleading eyes, "Mokuba—"

Mokuba pushed Seto and ran off. Jounouchi tried to stop him but Mokuba kicked him on his knee. Jounouchi and Seto both ran after him, well…they _tried_. The heavy rain blurred their eyes and Mokuba seemed to camouflage in the rain.

Jounouchi started panting, "K-Kai-Kaiba! Lets ah l-let's ta-take a bre ah ak."

Seto grabbed Jounouchi's shirt, "NO!! I just found Mokuba then I lost him!! I'm going to find." Seto released by throwing him to the ground.

Jounouchi coughed, "Look, you're tired and wet. We both are. Let's ask around to see if anyone saw a small boy running in the rain."

Seto scowled, "SHUT. UP!! I'm going to find him."

Jounouchi grabbed a hold of Seto's waist like how Mokuba does, "Wait!! Don't go!!" Seto growled, "Let me go makeinu (underdog)!!"

Jounouchi just tightened his grip, "NO!! DON'T GO!!"

"Tee hee hee." giggled a few girls passing by.

Jounouchi loosened his grip on Seto. The girl on the right whispered but was clearly heard by Seto and Jounouchi, "Aw, isn't that cute? The blonde doesn't want his boyfriend to leave him." The girl on the right nodded and giggled, "That's sad, they look adorable together." Both girls began to giggle.

Seto dug his nails in Jounouchi's skin, "Let. Go."

Jounouchi's face was red and let go immediately. Seto started walking again which caused Jounouchi to sigh, he cared about Mokuba too but it's raining very hard and there's a high chance they won't find Mokuba in this weather, "And I thought Kaiba was the smart one. Oi Kaiba, matsu (wait)!!"

Mokuba's eyes were closed as he was running, '_God,_ _I am SUCH a coward!! I wanted to see Niisama but my mind just changed so easily…but-but I was right. Niisama was never mad at me, it was all an act so why can't I FACE him!?'_

Mokuba stopped running and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times then looked around, "_Great_. I'm lost; can this day get any better?" Mokuba frowned but then sighed, he started to walk, maybe he could ask for directions.

Mokuba started a feel kind of nervous, there _were _people but they were staring—no, they were _glaring _at him. Mokuba gulped, '_Stay calm, Niisama always said to never show fear in front of the enemies and this place is surrounded by enemies by the looks of it.'_

Mokuba's eyes narrowed, he tried to look tough but unfortunately he failed.

Yukio kicked some dirt. His hair was soaking wet, his clothes were wet and so was his face _but_ on the bright side, at least no one will notice that he was crying…

The redhead growled, "I'll capture Mokuba before you do and then I'll make you beg for him!!"

Yukio kicked a rock, but missed and fell on his face, "Itai~" Yukio opened one of his eyes and noticed someone, a child that will help him get his revenge on Kyou.

Mokuba put both his hands behind his neck, '_Now who can I ask? Everyone here looks so mean_—'

A piece of cloth covered Mokuba's mouth. Mokuba started to struggle but soon his eyes started to droop and lost conscience. The last thing he heard was evil but melodic laughing.

OoO*OoO

**Well, the chapter didn't go **_**exactly**_** how I planned but it was okay, right?  
The ending was kind of clichéd…  
Anyway, I actually wanted to make this chapter longer but school's about to start soon and so if I did try and lengthen it then I would've gotten it done by um…maybe a week or two from now….  
And I didn't want to make you guys wait TT~TT…  
**

**Well, would you review? It'd make me smile/smirk~  
(I don't smile much 9o9)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OoO*OoO**

Seto and Jounouchi were currently in a café. They _were _trying to find Mokuba but the weather was too bad so they sought shelter instead.

Seto was drinking coffee and Jounouchi was drinking soda. It was quiet between them both; the blonde was staring at Seto. The CEO glared at Jounouchi, "_What_?" Jounouchi frowned, "Can't you _try_ to be nicer? Especially when your little brother ran away from you…why did you run from you anyway? What did....?"

Jounouchi stopped talking when Seto was looking at him as if he was his prey, "Makeinu…If you say one more word about Mokuba, these fags will have to pry my hands of your fucking neck, do I make myself clear?"

Jounouchi gulped but he wasn't going to let Seto scare him like that, "You know what Kaiba—"

Seto didn't let him speak, "Bonkotsu (mediocre)," Seto got out his wallet, "I don't need your assistance, not that you were helpful in the first place but anyway, you can go home to your own sibling while I save mine." He put the money needed on top of the bill.

Jounouchi scowled, he couldn't stand how Seto talked to him. Sure he's not rich and he might not be that _fancy_ but he's not _that_ ordinary, "Kaiba, you're really starting to piss me off."

Seto snickered, "Your point? I anger you every time we meet."

Jounouchi sighed, "Look, I don't want to start a fight, I just want to save Mokuba…I can't believe I'm telling you this but…I think of the kid as my own little brother…he's ju—"

The blonde was cut off by the CEO laughing, "Gods Katsuya, I haven't heard bull shit like that in ages!" Seto covered his mouth but that didn't stop his laughing.

Jounouchi growled, "To hell with you Kaiba! I'm telling you how I feel about Mokuba and you're just laughing your ass out!"

Seto cleared his throat, "It's just difficult, I know you and Mokuba have been hanging out or something but…I don't want anyone else who gets_ too_ close to him then just hurts him…just hearing you say that gives me images of what can happen."

Jounouchi's eyes widened at Seto's _confession_, "S-so…um…" Jounouchi looked out, the weather looked even worse before; he could've _sworn _he saw a trashcan flying around. He sighed, "The weather's bad…worse actually—"

The older Kaiba stood up, "Listen Katsuya, from what you just told me, I'll give you two options. Either come with me and rescue Mokuba or you don't help me at all."

Mokuba opened his eyes slightly then blinked repeatedly. The child tried to move but he was in chains, a gag was tied around his mouth. Mokuba looked around. Everything around him looked expensive. There were condoms, chains, ropes, dildos, and some other _adult_ items.

The child tensed up when he heard people walking; he lied down on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Yukio, please forgive me. I didn't know what I was thinking." Kyou pleaded. Yukio grinned; he walked into the room where Mokuba was, "Hm, I don't know, you yelled at me. I have _never _been yelled at like that. Not even by my own parents."

Kyou grabbed Yukio's arm, he pulled the redhead into his chest and whispered into his ear, "Won't you forgive me _now_?"

Yukio felt as if he was melting, "Y-yeah…I-I guess I could forgive you." Kyou smiled and was leaning in to kiss him.

Mokuba screamed, they were muffled, "OAH MOGH GAGH, BIDAH!!!" Translation: Oh my god, spider!!

Yukio and Kyou both turned to him. Yukio let go of Kyou and sat next to Mokuba. He flicked the spider off Mokuba's chain and took off his gag, "So Mo-kun, how are you feeling?"

Mokuba glared, "I'm tied up in a pedophiles home. I'm _great_! How about you?"

Yukio slapped Mokuba, "Hmph! After I saved you from the dreaded rain, this is how you repay me!?"

"You drugged me bas…" Mokuba growled, he was about to _swear_, '_I won't go as a low as swearing to tick Yukio off. I have Niisama's genes in me; I can anger him by just being me.'_

Kyou put his arms on Yukio's shoulders, "Now now Yukio, you shouldn't hurt Mokie, he's our guest."

Mokuba smirked and I don't mean a smile-smirk, I'm talking about a Seto Kaiba smirk, "Yukio, I always thought you were smarter of the two. Pssh, don't you get it? When you guys turn me in to Ro, Kyou will just betray you. His true colors were released today; do you really think he didn't mean the awful words he said to you? If he didn't then wouldn't he be worried about _you_ instead of _me_? I mean honestly, he's just pretending to love you because you found me and brought me to him. That is what happened, right? You drugged me with chloroform before I could see what happened."

Yukio's eyebrows twitched, "I hate kids. Kyou, when we get married, remember not to have any kids. Okay?"

Kyou's eyes widened, "M-married? Yukio, don't you think you're—"

Yukio scowled, "What? I'm what?" Kyou smiled and put his arm around Yukio, "I'm sorry babe; I'm tired after all that's happened. I'm just saying things." Yukio smiled and hugged Kyou.

Mokuba sighed which was heard by the other two, "Yukio, I swear…you are just _too _gullible. Now I'm just a kid so of course you'd think I was easy to fool but…" he shook his head a snickered, "but—"

Kyou threw a vase at Mokuba's head, "Don't listen to him Yukio, I _love _you." The door bell rang, Kyou's eyes narrowed, "I'll get it."

Mokuba's smirk was still implanted on his face even though blood was trickling down the side of his head. Yukio bent down to Mokuba's size, "Listen here _kid, _if you do anything to ruin this for me. I'll kill you, no hesitation." Yukio stood up when Ro came in.

Ro glared at Mokuba then at Kyou, "Put him in my car, quickly."

Yukio sprinted over to Ro and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, "Uwaa Rooo!! Kyou and I are back together!"

Ro smiled and put his arms around Yukio, "That's great Yu-kun." He looked at Kyou, "Kyou, if you hurt Yukio again this time I'll—"

Yukio pouted, "Ro~" Ro laughed.

Mokuba cleared his throat, "Eh hm. I don't want to be ignored."

Jounouchi and Seto were in Valley heights. They don't know why they were there but they had only one evidence that pointed to that place—Mokuba's locket.

Seto growled into this speaker, "Oi, is there anyone living here by the name of Kyou?!"

"Um sir, please no yelling. No, no one here has the name of Kyou." replied the speaker.

Jounouchi then asked, "How about Yukio?"

The speaker paused, "Yes, there's a Yukio. He lives in room 234."

Jounouchi nodded and thanked the speaker unlike Seto who just ran towards the room. Jounouchi blinked, "Kaiba! We need to think about this!" he grabbed onto Seto.

Seto growled and tried to get Jounouchi off of him, "I'm going to save Mokuba, what else is there to think of?!"

Jounouchi gritted his teeth, "We. Need. A. Plan!!"

Seto stopped resisting Jounouchi grip, "The makeinu's right…"

Jounouchi let go in shock, "Y-you actually agree with me?"

Seto ignored what Jounouchi said. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. After a few seconds, he opened them, "I have a plan."

**OoO*OoO**


End file.
